Legion of Superheroes Se03Ep05: Family Ties
by A-Giant-Fan
Summary: Zyx arrives at a Legion only event to ask for help, only to team up with their younger siblings Ayla and Pol. The White Witch has disappeared with the Helmet of Fate, and if they don't find it in time, not even the Legion will be able to stand in the way of Mordru's return on Earth.
1. 01

"I'm going on patrol."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

Brainy and Dream Girl bickered back and forth in his room. "I already told you and the others that the stickers have stabilized my emotions and I've fit for work again."

"And I already told _you_ that you're staying here at headquarters until you're fully recovered."

Timber Wolf walked into the room. "Oh, there you are, Dream Girl. I'm going out on patrol and I wondering if you've seen-"

"You're under house arrest just as much as Brainiac 5 is," she pointed at him, "or do I need to remind you two what happened on Rawl?"

"We know, Nura," Brainy rubbed his temple, "we were there. Though I can't remember anything that happened while my stabilizers were off."

"I know you guys are worried about us," Timber Wolf sympathized, "but there's nothing a little patrol can do to harm us. Think of how good the fresh air will be for us."

Dream Girl crossed her arms and thought for a moment. Finally she sighed, giving in. "Alright, fine. You can go on patrol…but only for an hour."

"But-"

"One. Hour. We have a lot going on today and I think it'd be nice if you guys helped out."

Brainy and Timber Wolf stared at her. "You're not serious," they said in unison as the three triplet girls flew in carrying a banner with FAMILY DAY parked on it.

"Hey guys, where should I put this…up…?"

Brainy and Timber Wolf sighed as Dream Girl shook her head. "Oh…bad timing?"

* * *

The Legion tower looked pretty full from where he was floating. He grinned, enjoying the legionnaire's ignorance of his presence.

"I think it's time for some more fun," Zyx snorted, "yeah, that sounds about right."

* * *

 **FAMILY TIES**

The Legion Tower was soon filled with happy commotion. Legionnaires met with various family members throughout the halls. Triplicate Girl placed the banner up over C.O.M.P.U.T.O's main screens before flying down beside Bouncing Boy and his parents.

"What a lovely event to hold, Tinya," President Wazzo told her daughter as they walked down the hall beside R. J. Brande and his son Chameleon Boy, "whose idea did you say it was?"

"Supergirl and XS decided to give it a shot, and I was more than happy to let the tower be opened up to our families."

"It makes me very proud to see the Legion of Superheroes reaching out like this," R. J smiled and pat his son's shoulder, "especially in such a tense time."

"Agreed. Have you found anything regarding Brainiac, Tinya?"

Phantom Girl shook her head, disappointed. "If he's out there he's cloaking himself too darn well. That matched with his self-destructible robots is making it near impossible to get a lead on him."

"We do have a lead, though," Cham reminded her, "the Dark Circle. If we can somehow find out how they contact Brainiac, we can use it to get to him."

"True-!"

A bright flash of yellow shone before them, and the Time Bubble appeared. Supergirl and Superman walked out, and with them came an older woman with a bun of grey hair and a lovely green summer dress. "Oh, my," she looked around in awe, "what a building. So this is the future."

"You must be Ms. Kent," President Wazzo shook her hand, "it's an honour to meet you. I'm President Wazzo, and this is R. J. Brande, head funder of the Legion of Superheroes."

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Kent looked ready to faint, "the president? I'm the one who's honoured."

"Take it easy, ma," Supergirl chuckled, "you're a hero here."

"M-Me? Oh, Kara."

"Let me introduce you to the others, ma," Superman led her to the main console room, give the president a quick bow, "I know Bouncing Boy was excited to meet you."

"As sentimental as all this is," the group turned to find Kel-el walking towards them, frowning, "I don't see why you called me here. I don't have anything to do while you're all playing party games and getting to know one another."

Supergirl wrapped her arms around his. "You're a fellow Kent now."

"What?"

"You're Superman's clone, so you're a Kryptonian. Ma can't wait to meet you."

"I'm absolutely ecstatic."

* * *

Dream Girl, Brainy and Timber Wolf flew through the halls past Tyroc and Matter-Eater Lad. "Look, could you two not be so glum about today?"

They glanced at each other. "We're not glum."

They came to a room where Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad were with their parents and siblings. "Hey, guys," Dream Girl stopped in front of Lightning Lad's parents, eyes widening, "uh…um…I'm going on patrol." She flew through the boys.

Brainy flew out after her. "I'll see what's wrong."

"Hey, Timber Wolf," Lightning Lad called him over, "you've gotta hear my dad's work stories. You won't believe how he handled a miniature tornado!"

"Gee," Timber Wolf smirked as Cosmic Boy rolled his eyes, "I can't wait…say, shouldn't your little sister be here?"

"Oh, Ayla went off to explore with my younger brother, Pol." Cosmic Boy sighed. "There's no keeping him still once he's in a new environment."

"Sounds…not like you."

"Rokk and Pol have more in common than they like to admit," his father placed a hand on his shoulder with pride, "and that included their ability to control metal; but it's hard to deny that Pol has always been the more explorer kind."

* * *

"This place is much bigger than I had originally thought," Pol guided Ayla through the empty halls at the top of the tower, away from the legionnaires and their families, "too bad there isn't a map somewhere." He fixed the shirt of his brown attire. "Wish I had brought more comfortable clothes like you."

Alya looked over her grey outfit and giggled. "Don't tell me the next big legionnaire is complaining about clothing."

"Don't laugh!" They stopped in front of the windows, where he flexed. "I will become the next great leader of the Legion of Superheroes."

She giggled again, but was cut short by something outside. "…Pol…" She pointed behind them, and the turned to find someone floating in front of them.

It was Zyx.

 **I may be the only one to say this, but I LOVED Zyx in the cartoon. I know he wasn't from the comics, but he was so much fun to have around, especially when he was messing around with his wacky powers. Now he's here to cause some trouble, as per usual. Also, this episode will be much more lighthearted than the last one, kind of a fun episode, really, with some family twists revealed along the way.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	2. 02

Brainy had greeted over a dozen families before finally finding Dream Girl at the entrance. "Talk about being a hypocrite," he flew in front of her, "all that about staying to be with the others, and you decide to run off."

She crossed her arms and averted her gaze. "Don't get me wrong, Brainy. I'm glad Ayla is back with her family, but how can I face them after I lied all those years ago?"

"That's just it," he smiled, "that was years ago. You tried to ease their pain."

"I only made things worse. Lightning Lad held it over my head for so long…and now I can't help but hold it over my own head."

"Have you tried, I don't know, talking to them? If they were patient enough to raise Lightning Lad and Mekt, then surely they'll be forgiving enough to know how you really feel."

She smirked. "Since when did you become so good with giving pep talks?"

"Are you saying I wasn't good as a robot?"

She giggled. "Alright, I'll hold off on the patrol…but that means that you need to stay, too."

"Why do you need to make things so hard?"

* * *

"Such a strong young man," Mrs. Kent nodded at Kel-el, who stood with Superman and Supergirl, "now it seems I have three heroes to look after."

"…Uh…"

She laughed. "Don't worry, I'm only joking. I am glad to meet you, though, Kel-el. I'm sure Jonathan would have been proud to see you all together like this."

"Aw, ma," Supergirl hugged her as XS ran up with her father, "you're being too sweet!"

"Don't tell me you're not enjoying this," Superman nudged Kel-el, "getting all this attention?"

Kel-el didn't reply. He was too busy trying to keep from walking away from the older woman who was commenting on how dark his attire was.

* * *

"Cool," Ayla put her hands against the window as she and Pol watched the boy flying outside, "is he a legionnaire?"

"I don't think so," Pol answered as the guy outside stuck his tongue out at them, "seems too immature."

The guy shrugged and flew right through the glass. "I can hear you guys, you know. Magic and all that."

"Who are you?"

Zyx took a bow in the air. "I'm Zyx, a powerful wizard from the planet Zerox. I've come to see if I can join the Legion."

"Sorry," Pol crossed his arms, "but auditions are over. My brother told me that there are enough applicants accepted already. Now if you don't mind," he pointed back to the window, "you're trespassing on personal property." When Ayla gave him a look he gestured to Zyx. "He's from Zerox!"

"So? I think magic is neat," she spun around on her heel, "you can do anything with it!"

"Including," Zyx winked, "turning average people into superheroes."

That god their attention. Pol and Ayla leaned in as Zyx made sure they weren't being watched. "To tell you the truth, I came here on a secret mission."

"You did?"

"I need the Legion's help in retrieving an ancient artifact filed with great magical power – the helmet of Nabu the Wise!"

They gasped.

"…Wait," Ayla tilted her head, "who?"

"The helmet" a voice said from the hall, "which Doctor Fate used in the twenty-first century."

"Oh," the three of them turned to find Brainiac 5 coming up the hall with Timber Wolf, "legionnaires…hi."

"Alright, Zyx," Timber Wolf looked him over, "what is it this time?"

"I promise I'm not here to cause trouble," he pleaded his case, "but someone has stolen the helmet and brought it here to Earth."

"Hello?" Ayla sighed. "I'm still lost as to what we're talking about."

"I'll explain later," Brainy promised, "Zyx, tell us what you know."

Timber Wolf smiled. "Looks like we're going on patrol after all."

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Brainy and Timber Wolf stood beside Dream Girl and the Kryptonians as families wandered. "Zyx doesn't have anything to gain by lying about this," Brainy explained, "and if it's true, then we need to hurry."

"The Helmet of Fate," Supergirl thought back, "Doctor Fate has that, right?"

"It was an ancient Egyptian artifact found in the Valley of Ur by a Sven Nelson, who died to poisonous gas. His son Kent Nelson took up the helmet and Nabu's spirit taught him magic to fight against the chaos of the world."

"How'd it get to Earth?" Kel-el didn't like how things were adding up. "How does a planet full of magic manage to lose such an important artifact?"

"Zyx said it was the Scavengers," Timber Wolf added, "so they must have some form of magic collected from the black market by a rogue wizard, using it to draw the helmet to them."

"And just where _is_ Zyx?"

"Busy."

* * *

"Not fair," Zyx, Pol and Ayla sat in the main console room with Lightning Lad's family, "I came to get help, not sit around being babysat!"

"Please, Garth," Ayla looked to him and Cosmic Boy, "we want to help Zyx."

"Sorry, Ayla, but it's too dangerous," he rubbed her hair, "but in a few more years you can come on a mission with me."

Pol looked to Cosmic Boy but his brother simply shook his head. "…Fine."

"No," Zyx whispered to them with a sly gleam in his eyes, "not fine. Not yet."

* * *

"Looks like someone needs to go on patrol," Timber Wolf looked at Dream Girl, smiling, "so…?"

"Agreed," Phantom Girl and her mother came up, "Timber Wolf, take Brainiac 5 and Dream Girl and find the Scavengers before they can sell – or worse, _use_ – the Helmet of Fate."

"You'll need help locating them in a city this big," Kel-el gratefully volunteered, "I'll go with you."

"Gee," Supergirl said as Mrs. Kent chuckled, "how kind of you, Kel."

The legionnaires flew out, leaving the others to stay behind. "Oh," Mrs. Kent sighed, "I hope I didn't make your friend uncomfortable."

Superman smiled. "Sometimes, ma, I think it's good for him to come out of his shell. Someone has to work on those cracks."

 **Kel is part of the family whether he wants to be or not. And now that Zyx is here I can get this magic show on the road, because no one believes that Zyx will just sit around while there's fighting to be done. As for Dream Girl, I felt sorry for her in "In Your Dreams" with how she was treated, and I hope to give her more screen time despite her lack of physical superpowers.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	3. 03

Zyx, Ayla and Pol sat around as the families continued to chat. "Man oh man," the wizard groaned, "if this is the life of a legionnaire, count me out."

"…Maybe we could talk to him," Pol pointed to Dragonmage, "Rokk told me that he's a sorcerer, too."

Alya shrugged. "We could sneak away." She noticed the two boys gawking at her. "…What? You forget that I'm the sister of Garth and Mekt. Guess which one shows me how to fool my parents with the pillow under the bed sheets trick?"

Zyx snorted again. Then everything around him vanished. "Huh?"

" _Zyx…Zyx_ …"

Before him in the darkness appeared a woman with long white hair, blue antennae off her eyes and a white off the shoulder outfit, draping sleeves hanging over the back train of her attire. Her yellow eyes studied him in earnest. " _Zyx_ …"

"White Witch," he recognized her as the guide through his trails a few years ago, "I thought you had left Zerox! Where are you?"

" _I have made a grave error, Zyx, and I need your help_." She sadly looked down at her feet. " _You are the only other wizard here on Earth that can find me_."

"Is this about the Helmet of Fate?"

" _Mordru is waking up from his entrapment beneath the ground, and soon he will rise. I could not allow the others to know, lest chaos overtake Zerox. I removed the helmet from its vault and fled here to Earth_ …"

"But I thought it was the Scavengers? There technology was found by the fault!"

" _I needed to create a diversion. Please, Zyx, only you can help me_."

"Wait," the vision was beginning to fade out, back to the tower, "where are you? What can I do?"

" _Locate me. I cannot tell you through this vision in case someone hears. I trust in you, Zyx, but you must hurry. We must find_ -"

"Zyx," Ayla shook his shoulders, "wake up!"

He was back in the tower, Ayla and Pol on either side of him. Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy were gone, and only a few families remained. "What happened to you?"

"…I got a message from the White Witch. I need to find her."

"You mean _we_ need to find her," Ayla smirked, "no pushy brother is going to keep me from helping save the world."

"Count me in, too," Pol agreed, "…but we're following the rules, right? Like, no breaking into anywhere and such?"

Zyx and Ayla rolled their eyes. "Let's just get out of here before your bro's get back." He snapped his fingers, and trio disappeared. Mrs. Kent walked into the room, looking around. "Ayla? Is there an Ayla here? Lightning Lad is looking for you…such a big tower…could use some curtains…"

* * *

The storage building was bustling with Scavengers moving boxes filled with new weapons. Two head Scavengers worked over a table covered in maps. "Payments will be made to Brainiac tonight, and we'll take the weapons off to four separate locations across the city."

"Brainiac 6, you mean?"

"Who cares what he calls himself? Just make sure the payments are made. This is one robot we don't want on our case"-

 _Boom!_

A large hole appeared in the roof, and in flew the patrolling legionnaires. "Why don't you make this easy for all of us," Timber Wolf offered, "hand over the helmet now rather than later."

"Helmet?" The Scavengers by the table glanced up at them in shock. "What helmet?"

A portal opened on the table, and Gates popped out. "Hey, guys! I just finished up on my mission and came to see what you were doing…hm?" He looked around at the stunned faces. "Am I interrupting something?"

"On the contrary, Gates," Dream Girl smiled, "you're just in time to help deal with a couple rats."

"Great!" Gates grabbed the back of both head Scavengers' heads and smacked their faces together. They hit the table and fell to the floor.

"Take them down," Kel-el said as they split up, Brainy moving towards the table, "Brainy, gather those two up."

The Scavengers lighted up the room with their guns as the legionnaires took to them. Brainy's personal force field activated around him as Dream Girl knocked down the men around him. Timber Wolf howled and slashed through their weaponry before tossing them into one another. Kel-el stuck them to the ground with his kryptonite as Gates dropped them through portals into empty boxes. "This is way more fun that I thought it'd be!"

"Everything here is related to weapon transportation," Brainy spoke aloud as he read over the papers and maps on the table, his eyes narrowing when he came to a certain file, "all bought from Brainiac."

"Okay," Dream Girl stepped over one of the unconscious Scavengers beside him, "so what does that mean? Brainiac is hiring people from all over the galaxy. He's a smarter, scarier Imperiex by the looks of it."

"He has more planned, I know it. No, this means that the Scavengers have been too busy to steal the Helmet of Fate from Zerox."

As the last Scavenger fell Kel-el frowned. "Are you telling me that this entire hunt has been goose chase?"

"Yes," Timber Wolf growled, "and it was all set up by Zyx."

"And to think," Kel cracked his knuckles, "I was about to break my record of days gone without stepping on a child."

* * *

"This has been wonderful," Mrs. Kent told Kara and Kal-el as they walked out of the Legion tower, "I'm so glad you two let me come to see what you've been up to. Not that I ever suspected, considering the time travel and whatnot."

Dragonmage flew out beside them. "Cosmic Boy is wondering if either of you have seen Pol, Zyx or Ayla?"

"Zyx is here?" Kal sighed. "That can't be good."

 _Voom!_

A large pink light exploded outside the tower, and standing in the blast center as the smoke cleared was a tall man with a grey beard and green tunic. Two coloured amulets hung from his neck as his dark eyes looked around.

"And neither can that," Superman stood in front of his mother, "Mordru."

 **Yeah, Mordru is BACK! Magic galore from all corners of the city as he, Zyx and White Witch show up to give the Legion a run for their money. Zerox was such a cool idea for a planet. I love magic. Don't believe in it, but it's fun to read and write about. I wonder if the Santa Claus of the future is a wizard from Zerox that spread gifts throughout the galaxy using magic reindeer...**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	4. 04

"Ah, the Kryptonian heroes from a thousand years before us," Mordru chuckled in a monotone voice, "so I find myself on Earth? How…pleasant."

"Bad guy, right? Supergirl glanced at Mrs. Kent. "Mom, get inside. I don't want you getting hurt."

"You must warn the others," Dragonmage told her, "Kryptonians are weak to magic."

"…Oh, darn it."

"Do not tell me you forgot, Supergirl?"

"Uh, no…maybe…well…"

"Enough of this," Mordru threw his arm to the sky, "return to me the Helmet of Nabu, or I shall strike down your pathetic tower!"

"In your dreams, magic moron!" Supergirl charged into him and sent him flying back into a building wall. He staggered to his feet as he started to grow, until he was half the size of the Legion tower. "…Um…nice magic moron?"

"Shoo, insect." Mordru smacked her back with his hand into the steps. Mrs. Kent got down beside her as Mordru cackled. "Shall I crush the queen insect, next?" He pointed his finger at Mrs. Kent, who gasped as lightning began glowing on his hand.

"No!" Superman flew at him and shot his hand with heat vision. Mordru saw him coming, however, and sent large jolts of electricity through him. Superman fell to the ground as Dragonmage ran out into the tall wizard's view.

"How foolish," Mordru grabbed him and held him before his large sneer, "I can sense the magic flowing through your veins, but you lack my experience."

"I am Xao Jin of the New Shanghai Colony, a student of Master Chu Hua, and my studies in the mystic arts are more than capable of handling your evil!"

Dream Girl and Timber Wolf flew towards the tower in time to see a large green Chinese dragon burst from Mordru's hand and wrap around his neck. "Mordru? Not good. The only one that can fight him now is Dragonmage."

"Kel and the others better hurry," Dream Girl said as Mordru snapped the dragon in half, "and find Zyx before the entire Legion is taken down."

* * *

"I can sense her here," Zyx said as he, Ayla and Pol stopped in front of a containment center heavily guarded, "now all we need to do is get inside."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Pol pointed to the guards. "We won't make it ten feet near the building, and even if we tried that's be breaking the law!"

Ayla could see the seriousness in Zyx's expression. "…We need to do this, Pol. We need to find the White Witch before Mordru does. Are you telling me the Legion never once broke the rules before?"

Pol thought about it for a moment. "…They did break the Fatal Five out to help stop the Sun-Eater…alright, fine." He smirked. "Let's do this!"

"As superheroes, of course," Zyx snapped his fingers, and the duo were not wearing new outfits, "you'll need names though. Any ideas?"

Ayla admired her costume, blue and white with lightning bolts on her shoulders. "…Hm…I'm thinking…Lightning Lass! No…just Light Lass." She held her hand out where electricity sparkled. "My brothers weren't the only ones who got powers from the lightning beasts."

"Unbelievable," Pol admired his pink and black quit, "…I'm Magnetic Man!"

"…"

"…Okay, Magnetic _Kid_."

The trio walked towards the building, where a guard spotted them. "Hey, kids, this place is off limits."

"We need to get inside," Light Lass tried to tell him, "our friend is inside."

"The only thing in this building is the illegal weaponry from the Scavengers. No one but guards beyond this point."

Zyx clapped his hands, and every guard's weapon turned into a rubber duck. "Let's go, legionnaires!"

It was almost too easy for them. Ayla shot every guard that came close out of the way without completely frying their insides, and Magnetic Kid had no trouble opening any door that opposed them. Zyx led the way, feeling his connection to the White Witch growing stronger as they ran down each hall, until they found themselves at the center, where a large metal box sat behind a glass dome.

"Is she in there?" Magnetic Kid stuck guards to the walls by bending metal plates around them. "Why did she lock herself away like this?"

Zyx touched the glass and reeled back. "Strong magic is here. This way Mordru can't sense her…but I can."

A portal suddenly opened beside them, and Kel-el, Brainiac 5 and Gates popped through as it closed. "Zyx," Kel stormed over to him and jabbed his finger into his chest, "explain. _Now_."

The glass fell apart before he could explain. "Pol," Brain gestured to the box, "if you could."

"O-Oh, right!" He focused on the box and unfolded it. Inside sat the White Witch wrapped up and floating in midair, the Helmet of Fate cradled in her arms.

"Pretty," Gates hovered above her as her eyes opened, "got a name?"

"She's the White Witch, dingus," Zyx forced him back with his magic as she got to her feet, "so show some respect."

She smiled when she saw him. "I knew you would find me, Zyx. And I see you have brought your friends to help."

"Magnetic Kid and Light Lass at your service," Magnetic Kid gave her a bow, "here to help in any way we can."

"Not happening," Kel sternly told them, "you guys can't fight with us."

"But we're Zyx's friends," Ayla pleaded, "we have to help him!"

Zyx did the one thing he thought he'd never do. "Come on, Brainiac 5," he implored to Brainy, "you know we can help, don't you?"

Brainiac 5 thought for a moment before turning to the White Witch. "Mordru wants the Helmet of Fate so that Nabu can never challenge him again, I'm presuming?"

She nodded. "Nabu has the power to stop him, and he fears Doctor Fate will rise again."

"…Then we have the advantage."

"Indeed, though it is dangerous."

"Uh," Kel didn't understand as Brainy moved next to Zyx, "what are you talking about?"

"You know what needs to be done," he knelt down in front of Zyx, smiling, "right, wizard? Only true magic can defeat magic."

Zyx's eyes widened. "You don't mean…you can't," he glanced at the helmet, "…whoa, hold on a minute…"

 **Doctor Fate is coming, and he will wreck everything beneath him - and EVERYTHING is beneath Nabu the Wise. I know he wasn't a major character in the Justice League cartoon, but I liked how he was used in Young Justice, and I wanted to put him in here after Zyx snapped the helmet into existence for a split second in "Child's Play". Easter Egg spoiled!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	5. 05

The Legion wasn't holding up too well against Mordru. Actually, things were getting pretty hairy back at headquarters. Dragonmage was holding his own but his strength was failing as other tried to get their families away from the fight by the entrance.

"Look at them run," Mordru cackled again as people moved out, "soon I shall rule this measly world, and no one will ever be able to run from me ever again!"

"Keep moving," Dream Girl guided people away as Phantom Girl and Chameleon Boy kept close to the president and R. J. Brande, "this way, please!"

Timber Wolf and Supergirl took Mordru from either side. He lashed out at the bottom of his long green robe while she tried freezing his hands together with her cold breath, but he simply broke them apart and clapped her like a fly. She flew around dazed as Superman caught her. "We need a better plan, Kara."

"Totally open for suggestions, cuz."

President Wazzo watched from afar. "They need you, Tinya."

"But mom-"

"You're the leader," she told her daughter as Cham listened in, "go. We'll be fine."

Phantom Girl nodded. "Cham, keep up."

"Easy." They flew off as their parents watched, worried and proud. Cham shapeshifted into a giant Godzilla-like creature that smashed into Mordru's side, giving Phantom Girl a chance to phase out and grab one of his large amulets.

"I do not need those, child," Mordru blew Cham back with a large gust of wind, "they are mere trinkets." He took the other one up to prove his point and chucked it through one of the tower's windows, making Shrinking Violet leap into Colossal Boy's arm in alarm as it hit the ground inches from her feet. They flew out of the tower to join the fight. "Ah," Mordru sighed, "more useless combatants. Will you never end?"

Colossal Boy grew to the wizard's size and began throwing punches at him, but Mordru blocked them just as easily. Violet shrunk down and disappeared into his beard, pulling various hairs. "How annoying," a glimmer of electricity shook through his beard, tossing her out as he flipped Colossal Boy over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground, "and unnecessary."

"All of this is unnecessary," Phantom Girl flew in front of him, "you know you can't just take over Earth, Mordru."

"You cannot possibly grasp the situation, mortal," he explained her to as though explaining to an infant, "I am destined to see the end of the world. You cannot kill me, and nothing can ever hold me down forever, no magic or burying beneath the cold, hard ground. Whether it be you or the leagues of the past, I will reign forever. For eternity."

"And so long as you live," she replied with a smirk, "there will be heroes like us to stop you. Face it, you won't ever become the ruler you think you are."

"Bold words for one who lives invisible." Mordru grabbed her and smashed her to the ground, waves of dark magic flowing through her. "Invisible and insignificant."

"Phantom Girl!" Timber Wolf ran to her. "Hey, say something!"

"…Uuuuhhhhh," she moaned, eyes fluttering open and closed, "I…hate…magic…"

"I will assume I am not included in that comment," Dragonmage flew over them, "Timber Wolf, take her somewhere safe."

"No, I have to…stay…leader…need to…"

"Our leader needs to be well enough to fight," he took her back to her mother, "rest and join us later."

She smiled at him. "You're…protective…good…boy…"

Supergirl flew down beside Dragonmage. "You know magic, right? Any idea what his weakness could be?"

"…Magic."

"…I learned how to do the coin behind the ear trick."

He stared at her. "…Why would you put a coin in one's ear?"

"Never mind. I'll distract him while you take him from behind." She flew into his face, waving her arms around. "Hey, ugly! You look like a really old magician! You know, one of those washed up ones that plays card tricks on the side of the street!"

"Your insult is incomprehensible, but I can see what you're trying to do," he snarled, " and know that insulting me will not make me lose my way."

"Yeah, but it will keep your attention while a giant blue dragon floats up behind you and chomps on your beard."

"What?" Mordru turned as Dragonmage's dragon did as told. "Ah, get off my beard!"

"Beautiful as ever," Cham and Dragonmage joined Supergirl's side, "my turn!" He shapeshifted into a green Chinese dragon and bit Mordru's arm. "Ew! Tastes like stupid!"

"Good one, Chameleon Boy, good one."

"Enough of this!" Mordru ripped the dragon apart. "You wretches have wasted enough of my time!" He turned and shook the ground with a stomp, bringing all the floating legionnaires down before him. "I will end you here and now!"

Supergirl got to her feet and flew at him, but he smacked her back down. "Man, he's got a good backhand."

"Kara," Mrs. Kent ran out of the Legion tower towards her, "what's going on?!"

"Ma," Superman called to her, "get back inside, quick!"

"You legionnaires are nothing compared to my power," Mordru held his hands out towards them, "glass shards beneath my feet!"

"Wait," Dream Girl had to hold Phantom Girl back with the families, "stop!"

Bright white light shone from his hands and shot towards the legionnaires.

"Kara!"

Supergirl covered her eyes.

 _Flash!_

"…?" There was silence around her, save for the gasps of the families nearby. "…Huh?!"

Every legionnaire was made of glass, frozen like statues in various positions of shock – and standing in front of her, arms protectively out, was Mrs. Kent.

" _Mom_!" Supergirl flew to view her face. "No," she saw her cousin a few feet away, "this can't be happening!"

Mordru's shadow loomed over the statues. She turned to find him raising his foot of them. "Once I smash you all to pieces, the Legion of Superheroes will be a mere legend told by those foolish enough to face my wrath head on – and pay for their crimes!"

 **That's right, Martha Kent is a hero for the ages, and no wizard is going to scare her away from protecting her precious Kryptonian children, even the new goth one (you know who you are, Kel). And now we've had plenty of good fighting, something I missed in the previous story but am more than glad to get back to.**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	6. 06

Supergirl couldn't hold him off for long, but she had to try something. As Mordru lowered his foot towards some of the legionnaires she punched it, slowing him down. "Back off, you oversized evil Santa Claus!"

"Your insults mean nothing to me, Kara Zor-el," he sighed, "give up now and save yourself the trouble."

"I would say the same for you, Mordru!"

 _Bang!_

A bolt of lightning struck Mordru's side, driving him away from the glass legionnaires. Supergirl watched in awe as Kel-el flew down with two kids on his back, followed by a young boy in a silver hat and none other than Doctor Fate. She recognized him from the news. "Doctor Fate, you're still alive?! How…wait," she looked around, confused, "where's Brainy…!"

She saw Doctor Fate's eyes. A bright green. A familiar bright green.

"…Brainy is Doctor Fate?!"

It was the same outfit as she had seen, a golden cape hanging from the yellow and blue suit, but the eyes told her the story right away. "Kel," she flew over to his side as he placed the kids down, "what's going on? Where did you get that helmet?"

"I brought it here to keep it from Mordru's evil hands," a woman in white flew down next to them, "and your friend chose to allow Nabu to use him as a way of fighting."

"White Witch," Mordru growled, "and Doctor Fate! Your friend has made a grave error. You know that Nabu will never let him gain control of his body now that he's taken hold of him!"

"Shut up!"

"…What?"

"You heard me," Zyx stuck his tongue out, "we aren't listening to you! Isn't that right, Light Lass, Magnetic Kid?"

The two kids grinned. "Agreed."

"Brats," Mordru took a step towards them until Doctor Fate and White Witch floated between them, "I will end you."

"You spout only empty threats now, Mordru," Doctor Fate's voice was a blend of Brainy's and Nabu's, "you will harm no one more."

"Kel-el, Gates," Phantom Girl and Dream Girl came over as the latter popped into view through a portal, "let's move everyone out of the way."

They got to work, leaving Light Lass, Zyx and Magnetic Kid on their own to watch the face off of magic. "Zyx, we should get in there," Light Lass looked around, "but how?"

* * *

"They can handle this," Kel gazed at Dream Girl as they moved glass Superman away, "right?"

"It's fine," she replied as Supergirl, Gates and Phantom Girl regrouped, "Doctor Fate and my sister will handle him."

Everyone gawked at her and her surprising revelation. "…Oh, yeah," she sheepishly grinned, "did I forget to mention that little bit of information?"

"That the White Witch is your _sister_?" Gates crossed his arms. "Mm-hm, and just where was _she_ during family day?"

"Uh, trying to save the world? She left to train on Zerox, alright, so we haven't talked in a while."

"We'll talk later," Phantom Girl pointed to the remaining legionnaires, "back to moving."

* * *

Doctor Fate and the White Witch blasted Mordru from either side, and he began to shrink back down. As he grew smaller to his normal size he released a dozen dark monsters in anger, which flew over their heads towards the remaining glass legionnaires.

"Oh," Dream Girl turned she grabbed Lightning Lad, "perfect. A little help-"

 _Zap!_

Lighting shot out and took down three of the monsters in one hit. Dream Girl turned to Light Lass, who smiled. "No one touches my brother while I'm around!"

"Gates," Magnetic Kid called to him as Zyx turned more of the monsters into moths, "I need metal, fast!"

Gates gave him a thumbs up and opened a portal in the middle of the rest of the monsters, where falling scrap metal momentarily distracted them. Magnetic Kid bent it around them in a big cage. "Now that's what I call magic."

"You!" Mordru was back to his normal size, and he sent a wave of dark magic out from his body, pushing Doctor Fate and the White Witch back. He glared at Doctor Fate. "I won't let you stand in my way any longer!"

"Every moment you spend harming the innocent, I will spend fighting you." A giant golden Ankh appeared before him, and as the White Witch prepared a large spell of her own he placed a golden box around Mordru. He tried to break free of it but it was too strong. "Until the worlds end shall you remain in here. White Witch, send this traitor back where he belongs. I tire of his presence."

"No," Mordru wailed in rage as she struck the box with magic, sending it deep into a black hole of sorts, " _nooo_!"

Zyx waved him goodbye as he disappeared and the black hole closed. The glass legionaries returned to normal as though a wave of energy spilled over them, allowing them to sit up and stretch. Dream Girl flew over and gave her sister a hug. "It's been way too long, Mysa."

"I know, Nura. I'm sorry."

"You're sisters," Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf flew up to them, "I can't believe you're sisters!"

The White Witch smiled. "I do not have the ability to see the future in my dreams as my family did, so I left to study magic instead. I felt it suited me."

"So with all this great magic," Timber Wolf wondered, "where did you send Mordru? And please tell me this is the last we'll be hearing from him for a long while."

"He's been sent back to Zerox, where he shall be placed inside a deep, locked away facility to be constantly guarded. With that box around him he won't be going anywhere any century soon."

Superman, Superman and Kel flew over to Doctor Fate. "That was amazing, Brainy," Supergirl giggled, "though I never took you for a…believer, I suppose. So, where do we put the Helmet of Fate now?"

Doctor Fate didn't respond. Superman and Kel gave each other a worried glance as her smile faded. Other legionnaires looked over as Zyx frowned.

"…Brainy? You're still in there…right?"

 **You all thought it was going to be Zyx taking the helmet, right? Right...okay, so I suck at plot twists, but whatever. Zyx is probably too short to wear it, anyway, and a bit too annoying. Still love him, though, and now he, Ayla and Pol get to fight alongside the Legion of Superheroes. Old comic book references RULE!**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	7. 07

"Justice must always prevail."

Brainiac 5 stood in darkness, the Helmet of Fate floating before him as Nabu's voice poured from it. "You wish to keep me as your permanent host, Nabu the Wise."

"It is necessary."

"But I have no magic abilities. Why keep me when you could find someone far more capable of using your power?"

"Because you are intelligent far beyond your years, and you have an understanding of life and morality that greatly impresses me. I know your mind, your true character."

"Then you know I can't stay with you."

"Think of what I can do for you," Nabu moved closer, "so long as I am in control, your ancestor cannot use you. My magic can destroy him. Doctor Fate can forever keep Brainiac from completing his plans. I will keep your emotions in line. There is nothing within you I cannot fix."

It was tempting. Way too tempting. Brainy looked around at the darkness. There was no way Brainiac could ever remove Nabu from his conscience if he agreed. It would mean that everyone would remain safe, and he would never have to worry about dealing with his erratic emotions.

"…What would that make me?"

"Doctor Fate."

"No. It'd make me your vessel, and I'm not about to lose what little humanity I have left to you. Sorry, but you need someone else. Someone better."

"I will not lose another host!"

He smirked. "You take control of a host by becoming one with their conscience, yes?"

Nabu fell back as two more Brainy's stepped up beside him, creating triplets. "A singular conscience is one thing," they all spoke in unison, "but let's see you take over _three_."

"Three consciences?" Nabu considered. "…You are inadequate, Coluan child."

"There will be another Doctor Fate, rest assured," Brainy assured him, "but it isn't going to start with me."

"...Then I release you."

* * *

"Brainy," Supergirl sighed with relief as he took the Helmet of Fate off and the gold and blue suit vanished, "for a second I thought we'd lost you."

He handed the helmet over to the White Witch. "He wasn't willing to work with someone so skilled at multitasking. So," he glanced at Dream Girl, "did Timber Wolf and I prove ourselves worthy of patrol responsibilities?"

She smirked. "Fine. If you two can fight off Scavengers, a giant wizard and a talking helmet, I suppose you can roam around a city for a couple hours."

"Which reminds me," Timber Wolf eyed the helmet, "what will you do with it now that Mordru has been dealt with?"

The White Witch and Zyx shared a look of understanding. "I will lock it away until I have chosen an appropriate host. If one does not arrive, I will have a trained apprentice to take over."

Kel-el stared at a smirking Zyx. "…You can't possibly mean _him_."

"I do."

He moaned as Zyx chuckled. "Don't worry, I take my magic very seriously."

"Yeah, like I take Superman's farm stories seriously."

"Hey!"

"Kara," Supergirl turned as Mrs. Kent called to her, "oh, Kara, you're alright."

"Mom!" Supergirl flew down and hugged her tight. "Why did you jump in front of me?!"

"I couldn't watch you get hurt. I would've jumped in front of both of you, but Clark has grown too tall for his mother." She smiled at Supergirl. "For now, I think it's time for me to head home. As exciting as this has been," Superman flew over as she rubbed his arm, "Kansas is more than enough adventure for this proud parent."

Kel rolled his eyes but flew down next to her. "...Thank you. For, you know...showing up."

She smiled at him. "Same to you, Kel-el."

* * *

Inside the Legion Tower Superman walked into the time bubble with Mrs. Kent, and Supergirl watched it vanish. "Bye, mom. See you soon."

"Supergirl, did you see?" Lightning Lad and Cosmic Boy walked over to her as the former proudly grinned. "Ayla is almost as powerful as her big brother."

"Too bad she has little control," Cos retorted, "on the other hand, Pol was able to capture multiple at the same time."

"Ayla has complete control, and at least she doesn't need metal around."

"Pol has the upper hand in battle."

"It always has to be your family that's the best, doesn't it?"

"You make it too easy, Garth!"

The two continued to bicker until Dream Girl coughed into her arm between them. "May I remind you that it was my sister than shot Mordru back to Zerox?"

The boys shifted awkwardly, until Lightning Lad's parents appeared at the end of the hall. Dream Girl looked away, but Lightning Lad held her shoulder. "Come on, let's introduce you. The _real_ you."

Supergirl watched the trio walk back to them. Someone tugged at her cape, and she turned to find Ayla, Pol and Zyx standing behind her, the White Witch next to them with the helmet. "Our brothers are sending us home," Ayla winked, "but we hope to be back to help soon. I think we've made our point."

"…You guys had a point?"

Pol shook his head, smiling. "No, but its great being able to use our powers to fight with the Legion of Superheroes. I only wish we could do more."

"…Maybe not yet, but," Supergirl placed a flight ring in each of their hands, surprising all three, "but patience is key."

"Whoa," they all awed and hid the rings away as Brainy came up to them, "thanks!"

"Hold on," Brainy glanced at Supergirl, "where did you get those? We can't go giving out-mph!"

A STOP sticker popped over his mouth, silencing him. Supergirl and he turned to Zyx, but he shook his head. "Wasn't me."

"It's time to go, Zyx," the White Witch held his shoulder and shot Supergirl a devious smile, "back to Zerox."

"Bye," Zyx waved as they vanished in a flare of light. Pol and Ayla shared a look of surprise.

"You don't think she would…"

They turned to Brainy as Supergirl ripped the sticker off. Then they secretly shared a laugh behind their backs.

 **ROLL CREDITS**

 **Yeah, and we are done here! Family Day needs to be a real thing with the Legion. Imagine how much fun they can have, playing party games together and forcing Kel-el to talk about his FEELINGS. And so ends Dream Girl's grounding of Brainy and Timber Wolf, just in time for the craziness coming in the next story, "Doomsday", soon to arrive.**

 **Thanks for reading, you guys, and until the next episode!**


End file.
